historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Heterochromatic Spanner
The Alpha-Generation Hellhounds had been nearing the end of its days after the rise and fall of Mickey Cohen's reign over the Los Angeles area, but organized crime had only gotten more difficult to track after the RICO act had been firmly understood in the criminal underworld. By this time, legitimate businesses and more plausible fronts had established themselves far more effectively due to wise-minded youths being accepted for advisory roles within many criminal organizations as times changed. Nearing the establishment of a second generation of Hellhounds, crime boss Peter Milano had arranged for certain trade routes to pass through a neighboring fishing enterprise that was already under his protection racket, but the consistently strong flow of business eventually created problems for the competitors by driving rival fishing companies out of business and attracting a negative business image to the company for their aggressive practices which kept any up-and-comers clear out of coming anywhere close to making a viable profit. Due to the nature of how the particular route through Monterey was handled, the FBI virtually had no clue what to look for in order to sniff out any sort of leads. The risk of Milano potentially becoming more powerful than Cohen was too great and Top Dog was sent in to handle the situation by uncovering what they could, but didn't have orders to eliminate Milano unless they could find a justifiable untaxed amount that would warrant "sending a message" through the organization. As it would happen, A lead emerged in the form of a child, Samson Patchett, who witnessed some sort of activity. Four of the company's personnel on Milano's payroll had found Samson sneaking around the docks and chased him with intent to capture him as the boy had witnessed the men storing product inside of fish for transportation. A police officer interrupted the chase after Samson managed to make it far enough into the public streets, providing him with an opportunity to escape. The pursuers claimed the boy had stolen things, but the officer suspected something was amiss about their story. The officer barely recalled what the boy had looked like and the pursuers were behaving far more suspicious than him, compelling the officer to issue a bulletin on finding Samson in order to get to the bottom of the situation. When it was later discovered that Peter Milano himself had visited though the same area in Monterey, word eventually reached the ears of Whippet, who informed the remaining Hellhounds to investigate the area. Upon arrival in Monterey, K9 and Top Dog had managed to gather information from the police station in regards to unusual activity and acquired the lead from the one witness officer. Despite not remembering what the boy had looked like at first, the officer was able to clearly recall the boy's appearance with help from Psycho Hound. While this allowed them to search for the boy, the Hellhounds eventually learned that Samson had apparently been missing for several days. Chihuahua and Werewolf had been sent into the school that Samson was attending, posing as new students in order to figure out more about Samson so as to possibly find him. Werewolf was swift to suspect two siblings who behaved unusually to the questions and he requested Chihuahua to monitor their home while he looked into their social groups. The same night of Chihuahua's first stakeout, she witnessed a domestic disturbance and called in for assistance, but the backup arrived just a bit too late, interrupting the emergency with one of the children critically injured and the mother dead. The eldest of the siblings was questioned a day after the situation had been brought under control about the whereabouts of Samson, but she refused to answer. When Psycho Hound was brought in to gather information from her, he learned that the girl had murdered Samson, which put the entire investigation to an immediate stop.